


Carpe Diem

by soo



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-16
Updated: 2006-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soo/pseuds/soo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For 1973flashfic's Last Day Challenge. (I took a few liberties with it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carpe Diem

_Live each day like it’s your last._

Sam used to think that was just a cliché. But that was before he’d been thrown back in time – back to the middle ages of the twentieth century. He might’ve grown up in this time but it felt like he was on another planet. Everything was so different from how he remembered it. It was seedier, nastier, unforgiving. The cops he had worshipped, were all bent.

Being here in this time had left him seizing every opportunity like it was his last. The opportunity to get home. To impart some policing knowledge. To find some release.

Which was why, when he stumbled across this bar one sleepless night while walking, he knew he needed to seize the opportunity that it presented. If only so he could go someplace and be himself. Where he didn’t have to watch everything he said or did.

Where whom he took home for the night wasn’t closely monitored and reported back to everyone at the station. A place no one from CID would be caught dead in.

Until tonight.

 _Seize the day._

Their eyes met across the crowded bar and it was like a jolt of electricity passed between them – recognition, attraction, desire.

He pulled a tenner from his pocket and slid it to the bartender. Throwing back his head, he took a last swig of his scotch and dropped the glass on the counter. Slowly, he stood and made his way through the press of the crowd. Threading his way fast enough to make his intent known, but slow enough to give the other man the opportunity to make a quick getaway.

He didn't.

Sam paused at the edge of the bar. A few short steps and he would be next to him. There would be no denying why they were here and what they were looking for. There would be no going back.

But then, wasn't that the point?

 _Carpe Diem._

Not a word was spoken as they collected their jackets. It was familiar and foreign all at the same time. How many times had they left the Railway Arms just like this? This time, though, it was different. A promise hung in the air. A promise filled with tension and desire.

He glanced over at the other man, wanting to see if he felt the same way. But he couldn’t read him. His face was closed off and was staring resolutely ahead.

Sam wanted none of that.

He thrust him up against the car and used the surprise attack to his advantage. He captured the other man’s lips with his own, grinding himself against him. Their teeth clashed and they fought hard for dominance, struggling against each other, demanding that the other capitulate. Neither one of them did.

They broke apart, gasping for air. Sam looked deep into the other man's eyes. He was sure that he wouldn’t make it out of this without some bruises.

But then when didn’t he, when he was with Gene?


End file.
